


Загадай желание на (падшую) звезду

by dzenka



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe gets a clue, Christmas mythology, F/M, Lucifer hates the cold, Lucifer's Christmas stories are creepy, Lucifer's Fall from Heaven, Reveal Fic, Romance, Season 2, Trixie Being Adorable, this was supposed to be fluff but it Christmas-miracle'd itself into something like melodrama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: Из-за опасного расследования Хлое и Трикси приходится встречать Рождество в убежище в горах. Люцифер, однако, терпеть не может холод, да к тому же сам не свой. Быть может, все дело в том, что Рождество — попросту не для него?





	Загадай желание на (падшую) звезду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wish Upon a (Fallen) Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040361) by [Grym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grym/pseuds/Grym). 



> Также опубликовано здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6317396

Впервые Хлоя заметила этот взгляд, полный чего-то большего, нежели заинтересованность пополам с надеждой, когда они с Люцифером сидели в засаде, да не где-то, а на Улице Карамельных Тросточек (в которую временно превратилась Акация-стрит) в Эль Сегундо. Все здания вокруг оделись в гирлянды из мерцающих лампочек, ветвей падуба и сосны, нашлось место даже для площадки, где устроился ряженый в костюме Санты и с накладной бородой. По переливающимся рождественскими огоньками улочкам гуляли семьи и парочки, нимало не смущенные праздничными толпами и понятия не имевшие, что в одном из особнячков, единственном, что зиял мрачной прорехой посреди украшенных собратьев, может скрываться убийца, надеявшийся отсидеться в доме бывшей. 

Люцифер устроился на переднем пассажирском сиденье полицейского седана без опознавательных знаков и совершенно позабыл о лежавшей на его коленях пачке чипсов. Этим вечером он вообще был против обыкновения тихим, отпустил разве что пару едких замечаний касательно «рождественских счетов за электричество для сливок общества» да вяло побурчал, что, дескать, люди совершенно извратили смысл всего праздника. Чувствуя, что напарник не в духе, Хлоя бросила подкалывать его на тему того, как он украсил к празднику свой клуб — один из шестов на ролях елки и намотанная на него гирлянда, которой танцовщицы нашли весьма интересное применение. (Установленная Мэйз смеха ради обгоревшая фигурка ангела с отрезанными крыльями вместо верхушки понимания у него не встретила. Что именно здесь настолько вывело Люцифера из себя, Хлоя не могла сказать, но быстро поняла, что, если ей не хочется оказаться в обществе крайне желчного напарника, лучше эту тему даже не поднимать). 

Спустя почти час абсолютной тишины (ни непрерывного хруста, ни вони чипсов на всю машину, ни скабрезных предложений насчет секса в авто, ни единого саркастичного замечания в адрес резвящейся на тротуаре малышни) Хлоя отвернулась от мрачного здания и столкнулась с внимательным взглядом. За окном переливалась цепочка оранжевых огоньков, тусклого света экранчиков седана не хватало, и лицо Люцифера наполовину скрывала тень, но она все равно видела, как тот свел брови, и буквально кожей чувствовала исходящую от него серьезность. Послав ему короткую улыбку, Хлоя вернулась к наблюдению — только затем, чтобы, покосившись на напарника десять минут спустя, обнаружить, что он все так же на нее пялится. 

В третий раз картина осталась все той же. Хлоя вздохнула и вскинула брови.

— В чем дело, Люцифер?

Тот, вздрогнув, моргнул, как будто вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Детектив? — Даже голос был севший, точно с непривычки — и вовсе неслыханное дело для мистера Язык Без Костей. 

— Что-то не так? Ты таращишься на меня, не отрываясь.

— Ты сама сказала глаз не спускать с того скучного дома, — ответил он, совладав с собой и ткнув в направлении объекта слежки, безлюдного и темного. — Что поделать, если ты перекрываешь обзор? 

Хлоя заинтригованно прищурилась.

— Кто-то вроде бы никогда не лжет.

Люцифер поерзал и отвел взгляд. 

— Не лгу, — открестился он с таким недовольным видом, какой бывает у детей, застуканных с поличным на краже печенья, оставленного для Санты. — И сколько нам еще здесь торчать, дожидаясь, пока возможный пособник…

— И, скорее всего, убийца, — вклинилась Хлоя, тоном подчеркивая каждое слово.

— …вылезет из своей берлоги? Сама посуди, мы наедине в темной машине, и за все это время даже стекла не запотели. Моя репутация, детектив! Даже у Мэйз с моим упертым братцем послужной список ярче! — Подогретый собственной речью, он снова глянул на Хлою и провел языком по нижней губе.

Она смерила его многозначительным взглядом. 

— Значит, не только врешь, но еще и увиливаешь. Да что на тебя сегодня нашло? 

И, конечно же, подозреваемый попросту не мог найти лучшего момента для того, чтобы вылететь из гаража и метнуться за угол. Неловкое препирательство сменилось предпраздничной погоней сквозь шумную толпу, мерцающие елочки, норовящие поймать в свои сети гирлянды и прочее рождественское великолепие, среди которого затесался даже механический олень. Наручники на беглеце Хлоя защелкнула, повалив того наземь прямо у ног Санта Клауса. Она выдохлась, да к тому же сильно ободрала ладони об асфальт. Все мысли крутились вокруг предстоящих часов бумажной волокиты, без которой нечего было и думать увязать нынешний арест с делом Рея Манчини, так что, когда Люцифер, помогший ей подняться, бережно провел пальцами по ссадинам, Хлоя едва обратила на это внимание.

 

________________________________________

 

В следующий раз она заметила тот же взгляд где-то неделю спустя, в тот момент, когда уверяла Трикси, что в разукрасивших щеку синяках нет ровным счетом ничего страшного. 

— Пустяки, — отмахнулась она с самым легкомысленным и уверенным видом, на какой только была способна сейчас, когда голова раскалывалась, а лицо онемело. — Мне этого не хотелось, но пришлось схлестнуться с плохим парнем, и уж поверь, он так легко не отделался! 

Хлоя улыбнулась, старательно гоня прочь воспоминания об ударе монтировкой и том, как рухнула на твердый гаражный пол. Она даже не успела толком опомниться, как в дело вступил Люцифер. Каким-то неведомым образом, он сбил с их противника весь запал, и амбал, подвывая, обмочился от ужаса. Подобный трюк Люцифер последнее время проделывал чаще прежнего и, пусть он не спешил делиться секретом, Хлоя была благодарна за помощь.

И лишь после того, как дочь успокоилась и зарылась под одеяло в обнимку со своим плюшевым страшилищем, Хлоя заметила, что Люцифер замер в дверях детской все с тем же сосредоточенным, изучающим видом. Вечерние визиты также участились с того момента, как Хлоя съехалась с Мэйзикин, и нередко случалось так, что напарник наблюдал, как она укладывает Трикси. Обычно ее забавляло, насколько его выбивали из колеи привычные семейные ритуалы и какое сильное облегчение он испытывал, понимая, что Трикси наконец заснула и больше можно не опасаться, что та напрыгнет обниматься, а если говорить о сказках на ночь, то порой Хлоя и вовсе подозревала, что Люцифер слушает их с тщательно скрываемым интересом. Сегодня, однако, его сосредоточенность, скорее, тревожила, а лицо в мягком ночном полумраке казалось почти чужим. 

— Что-то не так? — шепнула она, проскользнув мимо напарника к нише, где переливалась белыми огоньками наряженная елка. 

— Все отлично, детектив.

Но сам тон, каким он это произнес — как будто слегка мрачный и немного бесцветный — заставил обернуться. Напарник выглядел почти как всегда: идеально подогнанный темный костюм с тесной сливовой рубашкой, даже уголок носового платка в тон не сбился, точно в гараже ничего и не произошло. Вот только глаза, в которых мерцало отражение рождественских огоньков, казались слишком уж темными и большими и будто бы ярче очерченными, словно принадлежали кому-то страшно древнему. Похоже, ему сегодняшний день тоже потрепал нервы, решила Хлоя и мягко дотронулась до его руки. 

— Пошли, посидим немного, а потом поедешь.

Люцифер коротко кивнул и последовал за ней. Хлоя вложила ему в руку бокал, и беседа за вином потекла негромко и уютно. Они обсуждали расследование и следующие шаги, даже немного посмеялись над попытками Мэйз внести свой вклад в праздничное убранство. 

— Пришлось сказать, — заговорщицким тоном сообщила Хлоя, — что у нас не принято развешивать на Рождество дилдо в полоску. И что им уж точно не место на елке! Даже если Трикси понятия не имеет, что это такое, и считает эти штуки забавными. 

Люцифер, откинувшийся на спинку дивана, воззрился на деревце с таким видом, будто пытался прикинуть, как бы оно смотрелось с подобными украшениями. 

— Ароматизированные были бы очень праздничными. А некоторые даже могут вращаться. Как говорят, — ухмыльнулся он. 

— Ну конечно. — Интересно, ей не грозит когда-то в очередной раз закатить глаза, да такой навек и остаться? У Хлои крепло подозрение, что однажды она это точно выяснит. — Только представь. Я ей говорю: «Помоги обрезать елку», — а она достает кинжал и спрашивает: «Какое обрезание? Целиком?» 

— Тогда игрушек потребовалось бы всего ничего, — заметил Люцифер. — И скажи спасибо, что в этот раз она развесила над камином носки, а не что-то другое. Хотя, может, все дело в том, что тогда она слишком буквально восприняла фразу насчет поджаристых орешков. 

Тихо рассмеявшись, Хлоя откинула волосы за спину.

— Ты предупреждал, что жить с ней не сахар, но серьезно, за ней нужен глаз да глаз. Где она только набралась таких идей?

— Точно не на земле, — проговорил Люцифер, в чьем голосе снова прорезалась горечь. — Там, откуда она родом, с Рождеством все несколько иначе. 

— Да уж, это я заметила. — Хлоя сделала глоток, глядя на него поверх кромки бокала. 

Друг, который утверждал, что он сам Сатана. Который едва не поцеловал ее тогда в пентхаусе, несколько месяцев назад, за простым ужином из забегаловки. Им помешали в тот раз, и Хлоя так до сих пор и не разобралась, что думать по этому поводу. Умом она понимала, что напарник, скорее, тянет на того, от кого следует держаться подальше: владелец ночного клуба и плейбой с маниакальной убежденностью, что он олицетворение всея зла. (Уж что-что, а дьявольская тема была его идеей фикс.) И все же, несмотря на всю его «люци-хрень», с ним рядом Хлое было спокойно. Быть может, соседство с Мэйз, питавшей страсть к холодному оружию и бондажу, внесло свою лепту, сдвинув рамки нормальности. Но, так или иначе, «Я владыка Ада» внезапно перестало так уж напрягать и тревожить. 

И если уж быть откровенной до конца, порой Хлоя надеялась, что он повторит неудачную попытку. 

После второго бокала и зашкаливающего количества двусмысленных шуточек про эльфов, Хлоя выставила напарника вон, но главной причиной все же стала усталость. Ей нужно было хоть немного поспать, иначе она попросту не сообразит, как увязать сегодняшнего любителя помахать монтировкой с бандой Манчини. Когда они передали арестованного с рук на руки припозднившимся коллегам, тот нес абсолютнейшую чушь и едва не пускал слюни, а в сторону Люцифера и вовсе старался не смотреть. Добиться от него связных показаний? Можно даже не мечтать. 

Зевая и осторожно трогая пострадавшую щеку, Хлоя доплелась до спальни, надеясь, что к утру отек и синяки станут не столь явными. Дэн вместе с новым начальством уже настаивали, что ей стоит передать расследование кому-то еще. Едва ли подобная травма их переубедит.

 

________________________________________

 

Несколькими днями позже, когда они были в лаборатории, Люцифер явно собрался что-то спросить. Элла как раз заканчивала возиться с анализом образца крови. Она подпевала Транс-Сибирскому оркестру, звучавшему в наушниках, пританцовывала, размахивала руками и временами принималась ворчать на тему того, что искусственный снег, загрязнивший образец, мешает работе. 

— Но я все равно выужу все, что надо! — звонко выпалила она в итоге и вылетела из лаборатории за очередным загадочным приборчиком. — Еще пару минуток! 

Люцифер и без того весь день был как на иголках: барабанил пальцами по карманам, то и дело лез в телефон и всякий раз, когда считал, что Хлоя этого не заметит, посматривал на нее с совершенно несвойственной ему уязвимостью, — а стоило Элле исчезнуть из виду, как он вдруг повернулся, вскинул руку и набрал воздуха, будто собирался сообщить нечто крайне важное. 

Собрался, да так и застыл. Захлопнул рот и раздраженно выдохнул. 

— Что? — недовольно спросила Хлоя, которой начало передаваться его нервное напряжение. — Что такое, Люцифер? 

— Ничего, детектив, — тут же откликнулся он и замолк. — Я просто… — Оборвав себя, он скрипнул зубами и начал снова: — Я просто хоте… 

В лабораторию влетела Элла, едва не светясь от радости.

— Ребят, вы не поверите, что я нашла! Одного этого хватит, чтобы упрятать Манчини за решетку! Мы его сделали! Отлично сработано! 

Хлоя кожей ощутила направленный на нее короткий взгляд. Как будто внезапное явление криминалиста развеяло в пыль что-то крайне важное. Да что такое творится с напарником? Ладно, она уточнит позже, когда над ними не будет висеть дело с несколькими трупами.

Когда найдется свободная минутка. 

 

________________________________________

 

Разумеется, таковой не нашлось. 

Увязать улики из всех расследований в одно, ведущее к Манчини, разобраться с прорвой показаний бандитов в суде, все-таки осилить предрождественский шопинг (спасибо тебе, Господи, за Amazon Prime), вдолбить Мэйз и Аменадиэлю, что, повязав галстук или кружевную ленту на дверную ручку, они вовсе не застрахованы от того, что к ним ворвется Трикси, жаждущая присоединиться к веселью — словом, дел было буквально не продохнуть. Где уж тут задумываться о том, что весь месяц напарник какой-то не такой. В конце концов, нрав Люцифера был под стать климату Лос-Анджелеса: внезапные всплески странностей и снова привычный легкий ветерок. 

Теперь же, когда он прислонился к косяку рядом с ее столом, скрестив руки на груди и неотрывно глядя на нее, Хлоя, заметившая, как он хмурится, снова вспомнила, что напарника что-то грызет вот уже не одну неделю кряду. Кто-то со стороны не заметил бы ничего особенного, счел бы, что Люцифер имеет вид расслабленный и, пожалуй, немного заносчивый. Хлоя видела иное: тревогу, попытку возвести баррикаду, неуверенность, сжатые в тонкую линию губы, говорившие о том, что он никак не может на что-то решиться. 

Не будь она настолько взбешена, потребовала бы ответа здесь и сейчас.

Но нет. Она стояла перед столом с вызывающим видом, а вокруг собрались встревоженные сослуживцы. 

— Я не собираюсь прятаться, — отрезала Хлоя, обводя взглядом всех по очереди. Резко распахнув пухлую папку с материалами дела, она ткнула в крупный протокольный снимок бородача. — Этот ублюдок меня не напугает. Я его почти сделала. 

Дэн, примирительно вскинувший руки, присел на край стола — нарочито естественное поведение, призванное успокоить, отчего Хлоя только сильнее вспылила. 

— Послушай, — осторожно начал тот, — это не бегство. Ты сама понимаешь, как и все здесь. Это называется осторожность. К тому нам нужно пару суток максимум. 

— Я вполне способна за себя постоять, Дэн.

— Конечно, — согласился он, но Хлоя прекрасно видела тревогу на его лице. — Но нельзя же делать вид, что все в порядке. Такое сделают для любого из нас. Ты сама настаивала бы, что это правильно, будь на твоем месте я или Джордан, или Стиннер. Если вы с Трикси будете под защитой на Рождество, я смогу все утрясти гораздо быстрее. Через сутки за решеткой будет вся банда. 

— Но я могу помочь с арестом, — возразила она, поддавшись унаследованному от матери упрямству, и расправила плечи. — Дело Манчини веду я. И я его закончу. 

— Хлоя, ты и так сделала достаточно. Более чем. — Дэн сжал губы и нахмурился, глядя на оставшийся после удара монтировкой желтоватый след. — Пусть закончат другие, зато ты и наша дочь будете в безопасности. 

— И все из-за этого? — Хлоя подхватила записку, которую обнаружила на столе утром. 

Красновато-коричневые буквы на бледно-сером листе казались начертанными кровью. Анализом почерка и «чернил» уже занимались, но сам тон послания и то, как оно было доставлено, не оставляли сомнений: здесь при делах кто-то из своих. Очередной продажный коп на зарплате у Манчини, против которого Хлоя давала показания в суде не далее как сегодня, и чьих оставшихся сообщников должны арестовать. Операция была назначена на Рождество. На завтра. 

Кто бы ни подложил ей записку, камеры в участке оказались бесполезны. Все записи за десять минут до ее возвращения из суда испарились. Идеальный расчет и исполнение, обещание, что она жестоко поплатится, и указание, что вся она как на ладони — ее адрес, расписание Трикси, их планы на праздники, обещанная поездка на фейерверки в Гранд Парк. Едва она прочла послание, горло сдавило, ноги сделались ватными, и внутренности стянуло тугим испугом. За Манчини уже тянулся кровавый след, он был мстителен, его банда умела отлично скрываться и действовать незаметно. Хлоя не сомневалась в реальности угрозы, но должен найтись другой выход. 

— Да! А тебе мало? — Почти выкрикнул Дэн, в чьем голосе страх пустил трещину. — Мы понятия не имеем, сколько они уже знают, неясно даже, есть кто-то из них в участке или нет. Хлоя, прошу. — Он обернулся к Люциферу, замершему за его спиной молчаливой фигурой. — Чувак, помощь была бы кстати. 

Сведя брови, Хлоя наставила на напарника палец.

— Только попробуй к нему переметнуться. 

— И в мыслях не было, детектив, — с легкостью откликнулся тот. — В конце концов, твоего отпрыска прекрасно защитит Мэйз. И тебя тоже.

Дэн зло развернулся к нему всем корпусом. 

— А эта бывшая барменша разве не пропадает все время с твоим братом, как там его? Который не в ладах с выпивкой и танцами? — В его голосе сквозило недоверие, но грань вежливости Дэн не пересекал. Похоже, между ними с Люцифером смогло устояться нечто вроде взаимоуважения с недовольством пополам. — Я помню, что она куда круче, чем кажется, но, уж прости, когда речь идет о жизни моей бывшей и ребенка, этого мало. 

— Уверяю, Дэниэл, — холодно возразил Люцифер, отлепившись от косяка, — твой отпрыск в самых надежных руках. Адские гончие — и те худшие защитники. — Он замолк на минуту и снова бросил на Хлою тот непонятный взгляд. — С другой стороны, Мэйз и в самом деле отвлеклась на братца. Быть может… быть может, день-другой вдали от города не такая дурная мысль? — Последний вопрос явно адресовался ей. — Детектив? 

Хлоя понятия не имела, почему он вдруг передумал, но помотала головой.

— Нет. 

— Признай, мы уже превосходно вложились в расследование, — продолжал тот. И, погодите, Дэн — что, украдкой делает знаки «давай дальше»? — Можно сказать, мы заслужили небольшой отпуск. 

— Люцифер, нет. Я не собираюсь проторчать весь сочельник в убежище. — Уперев руки в бока, Хлоя вызывающе глянула на него. — Сам, если хочешь, можешь устроить отпуск, но я останусь здесь и упрячу ублюдков в тюрьму. Что на тебя нашло? Ты разве не любишь карать? Так вот тебе очередная кандидатура. 

К ее изумлению, от этих слов Люцифера передернуло. Едва заметно, всего лишь дрогнули пальцы, да на мгновение прищурился подчеркнутый темным глаз. 

— Мне всегда найдется, кого покарать, — проговорил напарник слишком деловитым и напряженным тоном мгновение спустя. — Но мне казалось, что первым пунктом в списке твоих дел на Рождество должно значиться защитить тех, кто тебе дорог. 

Хлоя провела пальцами по записке с угрозами. Перечитала обозначенный там их с Трикси график. Планы на праздники. Имя дочери. Страх снова поднялся удушливой волной, грозя растворить упрямство. Она не ставила работу выше дочери прежде — и не собиралась теперь. 

Рухнув на стул, Хлоя уткнулась лбом в ладони, пробормотав:

— Будь ты проклят. 

— С этим пожеланием ты опоздала, детектив, — тут же отреагировал Люцифер.

— Да не ты. — Она посмотрела на него, на Дэна, выдохнувшего с облегчением, на маячившую позади Эллу, на собравшихся копов, готовых защитить ее не только от пособников Манчини, но и от нее самой. — Ладно, хорошо. Мы уедем. Но если этот человек в курсе такого, — она, скривившись, отпихнула записку, — то он должен знать и обо всех наших убежищах. 

— Да. Здесь ты права. — Дэн выругался вполголоса. — Можно найти другое агентство, что-то придумать. У лейтенанта наверняка есть связи в других подразделениях. Может…

— Не нужно, — встрял Люцифер. Он вдруг просветлел, сделавшись собой прежним. Даже чуточку самодовольным. — У меня есть на примете одно местечко.

Хлоя полоснула его взглядом.

— Серьезно? 

— Скажем так, один джентльмен у меня в долгу, — пожал плечами тот и сунул руки в карманы. — Он подыскивает домики в глуши для тех, кому необходимо уединение в хорошем смысле этого слова. Или в плохом. — Последнее он добавил с ехидной ухмылочкой. 

Дэн скривился и закрыл глаза, а Хлоя тут же вскинулась:

— Люцифер, я не потащу Трикси в какой-то секс-лофт в горах, где закатывают оргии в стиле Калигулы. 

— Разумеется. И, к сведенью, это не лофт, а загородный дом под Санта-Барбарой. С самым гигантским джакузи во всем Большом Лос-Анджелесе, так что в сезон туда буквально не пробиться. — Напарник вскинул бровь. — На солнцеворот там проводят отличную вечеринку, очень эксклюзивную, имей в виду, если понадобится приглашение, но едва ли ты захочешь отправиться туда с ребенком. Нет, я думал о местечке поуединеннее, с учетом наших обстоятельств.

— Разумная мысль. 

— Не нужно так удивляться, детектив. Часть моих гостей в праздники жаждала полного уединения, побыть с глазу на глаз, а не делить внимание с прочими. 

— Буду иметь в виду, — сухо сообщила Хлоя. 

Люцифер оживился.

— Неужели? 

Она с готовностью кивнула.

— Нет, конечно. А теперь, пожалуйста, просто позвони, кому надо. 

Закрыв папку с материалами дела, она поднялась со стула. Провести сочельник, скрываясь в глуши от бандитов, готовых ее прикончить? В стенах, которые навидались всякого, в том числе не слишком законного и, хотелось надеяться, происходившего с полного согласия всех участников? Конечно. Почему бы нет? Разве была ее жизнь хоть когда-то не безумием? Но, по крайней мере, может, подвернется шанс выпытать у Люцифера, что именно не дает ему покоя последнее время.

Хотелось надеяться, что дело тут вовсе не в сексе. Хотя, какие еще могут быть варианты? 

 

________________________________________

 

Машину пришлось бросить незадолго до заката. Примерно через час после того, как они выехали из города, седан покатил по снегу, и чем дальше, тем хуже делалась дорога. Следов шин становилось все меньше, а после они исчезли вовсе, сменившись нетронутой белой равниной, раскинувшейся до горных склонов впереди. Короткий зимний день подходил к концу, под деревьями вытянулись бледно-синие и лиловые ленты теней. Красивые и холодные. 

Колеса с трудом месили слишком глубокий для них снег, и, когда Хлоя медленно подъехала к каменистому склону, нос машины и вовсе уткнулся в небольшой сугроб. 

— Этот твой знакомый мог бы предупредить, что тут намело фута два, — пробурчала она, положив ладони на руль и вглядываясь в подступающие сумерки. — А ты еще хотел ехать на своей спортивной.

— Кто мог подумать, что зима в Южной Калифорнии так коварна? Всего пара часов, и вместо славных плюс пятнадцати мы во льдах Джудекки. — проговорил Люцифер таким недовольным тоном, словно капризная погода нанесла ему глубочайшее оскорбление.

— Могло быть и хуже, — подбодрила Хлоя, уставившись в навигатор на телефоне. — До домика идти часа два, если верить карте, хотя связь со спутниками тут не очень. Ездят здесь явно мало, так что за пару дней на машину никто позариться не должен. — Она посмотрела вперед, туда, где простиралось сплошное белое поле, скрывшее двухполосную дорогу, что вилась среди деревьев, камней и кустарника. — И сюда за нами почти наверняка не явятся. Хороший выбор!

— Мамуль, мы уже приехали? — раздался сзади сонный голос. Трикси перегнулась через обтянутое кожзамом сиденье, заморгала и потерла ладошками глаза. — А кто-то еще будет с нами отмечать? 

Хлоя ласково ей улыбнулась. 

— Нет, мартышка. В это Рождество здесь будем только мы. 

— И Люцифер! — добавила та, окончательно проснувшись. — И снег! Ух ты, как здорово! — Она восторженно прижалась лицом к стеклу. 

— Да, снег и Люцифер, — проворчал напарник, откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о подголовник, и издал страдальческий вздох. — Ненавижу холод. 

Хлоя со смешком потрепала его по плечу.

— Ты сам вызвался, если я правильно помню. 

_И даже Дэну пришлось признать, что третий лишним не будет. Просто на всякий случай. Не то чтобы он настанет. В такой глуши им точно ничего не грозит._

— Оказаться в уединенном доме в лесу действительно было заманчиво, детектив. Жаркий огонь, одеяла, эгг-ног с бурбоном. — Он покосился на нее, не поднимая головы, и она в ответ сама невольно скользнула взглядом к шее, аккуратной щетине на кромке челюсти и ниже, где в расстегнутом вороте была видна гладкая кожа. Моргнув, Хлоя сглотнула и виновато подняла глаза, но Люцифер, похоже, ничего не заметил, поскольку мрачно закончил: — Все это, а не тащиться несколько миль по ледяной каше. 

— Круто! — воскликнула Трикси, вертевшаяся юлой на заднем сиденье и выглядывавшая то в одно, то в другое окно с таким воодушевлением, будто вся зимняя сказка предназначалась исключительно ей. — Поиграем в снегу! Пошли, Люцифер!

Тот застонал, но распахнул дверь, проскребя ей по сугробу, и выполз наружу. 

Хлоя с дочерью достали из багажника по зимнему пальто — подарок бабули Деккер, долгие годы пылившийся в шкафу. Ведь кому вдруг в ЛА может понадобиться шерстяное пальто? Трикси сунула руки в варежки, на голову ей Хлоя надела розовую спортивную шапочку, и девочка тут же понеслась вперед. Она смеялась, напевала песенки, которые сама тут же и придумывала, носилась туда-сюда, поддевая искрящийся снег, и веселилась так, как могут веселиться только дети.

Хлоя улыбнулась. Похоже, Люциферу в голову и впрямь пришла хорошая идея.

Вскинув на плечо сумку с вещами, она вручила напарнику вторую, тяжелее, где лежали еда и подарки, заперла машину и двинулась вверх по дороге, одним глазом приглядывая за скачущей вокруг них дочерью, вторым — сверяясь с картой на телефоне. Вскоре начался легкий снежок, налившееся розовым небо затягивали серые облака. На кожаной куртке Люцифера оседали снежинки, и тот шагал, ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы. Из его рта вылетали облачка пара. Ну хоть ума надеть ботинки вместо привычных щегольских туфель с красными подошвами ему хватило. 

Несколько минут пролетели в тишине, нарушаемой только радостными возгласами Трикси, поскрипыванием снега и шорохом, с каким тот срывался с деревьев, а затем Хлоя обратила внимание, что напарник подотстал. Обернувшись, она снова столкнулась с тем самым внимательным взглядом. Люцифер закусил губу, между сведенных бровей залегла складка. Заметив, что она смотрит в ответ, тот прибавил шагу. 

— Ты как, не задубел? — спросила она, гоня тревогу из голоса. Сама Хлоя из-за того, что приходилось продираться через глубокий снег, разогрелась настолько, что всерьез подумывала, а не расстегнуть ли пару верхних пуговиц пальто. 

А вот Люцифер вид имел совершенно несчастный. Когда он помотал головой, с нее сорвалась, блеснув в вечернем свете, крохотная капля. Хлоя пригляделась к нему внимательнее. Падавший напарнику на голову и одежду снег таял так быстро, что волосы пропитывались влагой, по шее сбегали тонкие водяные ручейки, а кожаная куртка казалась усыпанной росой. 

— Как странно. — Она продемонстрировала собственный рукав, снежинки на котором не спешили сдаваться. — На тебе снег тает. 

Люцифер фыркнул и коротко вздрогнул. 

— Вот именно поэтому мне нравится жить в Лос-Анджелесе. Дьявольски горячая кровь. Холод не по мне. — Он чуть ускорил шаг. — Змеи в такую погоду впадают в спячку.

— Змеи, — повторила она, закатив глаза, и поправила сумку на плече. — Ну да, конечно. 

— Грязные мыслишки, детектив? Но да, если тебе так интересно, _он_ тоже норовит прикорнуть.

Последнее Хлоя предпочла пропустить мимо ушей и сменила тему.

— Так что с тобой все-таки творится? 

— Я мерзну. Или незаметно? 

— Я о другом. О том, как ты сейчас на меня смотрел.

— Наслаждался видом сзади? — предположил напарник слишком уж игривым тоном, чтобы это было правдой.

— Нет, взгляд у тебя был другой. Ты пялишься на меня так вот уже не одну неделю всякий раз, как думаешь, что я не замечу. А у меня такое чувство, будто ты хочешь что-то сказать. Так в чем дело, Люцифер? 

Тот опустил глаза и долгую минуту рассматривал снег под ногами, так что Хлоя уже решила, что не дождется ответа, но наконец, очень тихо, прозвучало:

— Я хотел кое-что спросить, детектив. Знаешь, просто из интереса. — Он замедлил шаг и встал, притянув ее за локоть. Его лицо было крайне серьезным, а взгляд открытым как никогда. — Я в самом деле хочу — мне нужно — узнать, чего ты желаешь. Больше всего. Будь у тебя возможность загадать желание, абсолютно любое, чего бы ты попросила? 

Такого Хлоя не ожидала совершено.

— Что? Ты снова с этим своим «чего ты жаждешь больше всего на свете»? — процитировала она напарника, подделываясь под вкрадчивый тон и изобразив ухмылку. — Мы ведь это уже проходили. На мне твой фокус не работает. 

На лице напротив мелькнула досада, и Люцифер крепко, до заходивших желваков, стиснул зубы. 

— Нет, детектив. Я о… о другом. Серьезно. Можешь считать это игрой, если хочешь. Но если бы тебе дали возможность исполнить любое желание, что бы ты хотела? 

Хлоя воззрилась на Люцифера, пораженная столь внезапной и совершенно несвойственной ему серьезностью. Напарника трясло от холода, с него капала вода, взгляд казался слишком острым, под глазами залегли глубокие тени.

— Я не…

— Люцифер! — Трикси притормозила в паре футов позади и с громким возгласом швырнула снежок. Тот хлопнулся прямо в затылок, разлетелся, и можно было не сомневаться — провалился за воротник и ниже, ошпарив кожу морозом. 

Напарник развернулся с громким воплем, растеряв всю свою значительность, и пораженно уставился на чертенка в обличье ее дочери. Хлоя прыснула. Трикси с гоготом отскочила подальше. Вид Люцифер имел настолько растерянный, будто не то что не видел ни разу, но даже близко не представлял, что такое играть в снежки. Что, учитывая его семейство и ненависть к морозам, вполне могло быть недалеко от истины. 

Сжалившись, Хлоя зачерпнула снега и запустила в Трикси, нарочно промахнувшись на волосок. 

— Ну все, это война! — нарочито грозно заявила она. — И нас двое против тебя! 

Трикси радостно заверещала и загребла снег обеими руками.

Со всеми перерывами на очередное сражение и попытками научить Люцифера азам снежной битвы дорога заняла почти два часа. В какой-то момент Хлоя оступилась и плюхнулась на задницу прямиком в снежную насыпь, отчего дочь расхохоталась, а у напарника вырвался негромкий, озадаченный и довольный смешок. Он влегкую выдернул ее обратно одной рукой, и Хлоя выпрямилась, уцепилась за его локоть, переводя дыхание и фыркая вместе со всеми. Оказавшись совсем близко, она ощутила и просачивающееся через его куртку тепло, и то, как напарника бьет дрожь. Хотелось надеяться, что он ничего не подхватил: оказаться с больным Люцифером на руках уж точно не подарок. 

У самой цели их путешествия подъем прекратился; путь усеивали деревья, и летом здесь наверняка вилась лишь узкая тропка, по которой нечего и думать пробраться на машине. За голыми стволами, перемежавшимися хвойной зеленью, показался простой бревенчатый дом, двухэтажный и нестарый на вид, а дальше открывалась совершенно чудесная картина: горный склон и ручей у подножия, бегущий среди льдистых скал и опавшей листвы. В сумерках можно было разглядеть широкие окна от пола до потолка, островерхую крышу, каменные ступени, ведущие к узкому крыльцу, а в паре ярдов еще одно строение, сарай для инструментов, скорее всего. Ввалившись за порог, путешественники оставили сумки у двери, Хлоя с Трикси сбросили пальто и буквально рухнули от усталости на по-сельски простой, но такой удобный диван. 

Люцифер тут же устремился к здоровенному камину, в котором какие-то минуты спустя жарко затрещало пламя. Избавившись от мокрой куртки и жилета, он закатал рукава рубашки так торопливо, словно те тоже пропитались влагой и заледенели, и присел на корточки у огня, протянув к нему руки. Подняв голову, Хлоя пригляделась к темной фигуре в ало-золотых отсветах пляшущих языков. 

— У тебя так быстро получилось, — заметила она. — Никогда бы не подумала, что ты был бойскаутом. Или как их зовут в Британии.

— Я воплощение желания, огня и страсти, детектив, — фыркнул тот, не оборачиваясь. — Моя стихия — пламя и энергия. Я ведь говорил. С холодом я плохо лажу. 

Трикси тряпичной куклой скатилась с дивана, взмахнув руками, как делает всякий усталый ребенок, и шмыгнула к Люциферу.

— А можно будет сделать сморы? 

— Понятия не имею. — Тот посторонился, явно не желая покидать теплое местечко. — А что это? 

Хлоя широко улыбнулась.

— Да уж, бойскаутом ты точно не был.

— Именно. Только не говори, что удивлена.

Она неохотно поднялась с дивана и зарылась в сумку в поисках прихваченных на ужин продуктов.

— Сладкое после сэндвичей с индейкой, — сообщила она дочери. — Пошли, посмотрим, где на кухне включается свет.

После ужина пришло время познакомить Люцифера со сморами, приторно-сладкими и склонными перепачкать все вокруг. Тот, разумеется, не мог не заметить, что шоколаду с маршмеллоу можно найти иное, куда более пикантное применение — и тут же сдал назад, стоило Трикси начать допытываться, что он имеет в виду. При виде искреннего ужаса на его лице Хлоя едва не поперхнулась печеньем. Она готова была поклясться, что напарник хотя бы отчасти усвоил, каких тем стоит избегать при детях. Ну или пытался не слишком вопиюще нарушать установленные в ее семье правила. Что было очаровательно и, как всегда, забавно. 

Под чуть дребезжащие из-за динамика рождественские гимны, раздающиеся из телефона дочери, все трое уютно расположились с кружками какао с маршмеллоу (в свою порцию Люцифер щедро плеснул дорогого бурбона). Трикси растянулась на полу у здоровенного окна, прихватив карандаши и бумагу, и болтала в воздухе крохотными ножками в носках, полностью увлеченная рисованием. 

Хлоя смотрела на ее отражение в темном стекле. Облитые лунным светом деревья отбрасывали длинные, изломанные тени, превращая двор в черно-белый калейдоскоп из мрака и бледно-голубого свечения. Возвышавшаяся в паре футов от дома громадная ель, чьи заснеженные лапы низко клонились к земле, вся искрилась, и казалось, она стоит за окном безмолвным стражем. Снаружи царило абсолютное безмолвие — нет привычного шума машин, никаких соседей. Хлоя, забравшаяся на диван с ногами, потягивала остывший какао. Скрип карандашей по бумаге, звуки очередного гимна, потрескивание и шипение пламени и собственное ровное дыхание изгоняли напряжение прочь и убаюкивали. 

Люцифер устроился на полу с ней рядом, опершись спиной о сиденье и вытянув длинные ноги к камину. Пару раз по его телу вроде бы пробегала дрожь, и, похоже, к жаркому огню его тянуло как магнитом. Высохшие волосы норовили свернуться в завитки. Ни разу прежде Хлоя не видела его столь растрепанным. Если только не считать тот день, когда застрелили невесту на свадьбе зомби — день, о котором она старалась не вспоминать, гнала прочь из мыслей то, каким неряшливым и нервным он был, как явно стремился получить наказание за нечто, о чем не мог ей рассказать, чего она «никогда не поймет». Нечто, как подозревала Хлоя, имевшее отношение к непонятной смерти его брата или тому, что Люцифер на ножах с собственной семьей. Как-то за бокалом вина Линда намекнула, что стоило бы выпытать у него правду о случившемся, но подходящий момент все не подворачивался. Расследование за расследованием, суд над Манчини, Рождество и то, что происходило между ними, чем бы оно ни было, попросту не оставляли времени, и за прошедшие пару месяцев они с Люцифером едва улучали минуту даже просто поболтать. 

Посмотрев вниз, она снова столкнулась взглядом с темными глазами. Люцифер наблюдал за ней, повернув голову. В огненных отблесках его лицо наполовину погрузилось в причудливую тень, так что она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела исходящее от него напряжение.

— Люцифер. — Так легко было бы протянуть руку, провести пальцами по щетине, убрать волосы с нахмуренного лба. 

— Детектив? 

Хлоя вдруг поняла, что даже не знает толком, что следует спросить. Так что ухватилась за самое очевидное, за ту причину, по которой они оказались в глуши.

— Все будет хорошо. 

— Я знаю. — В голосе напарника лязгнула сталь. И тут же уверенность сменилась мрачным: — В этот раз. — Он минуту помолчал, уставившись в пол, а затем развернулся к ней целиком, подставляя спину горящему в камине огню. — И все же, детектив, скажи, если бы ты могла получить все, что угодно — независимо от того, что диктуют реальность и история, — чего бы ты пожелала? 

Снова тот вопрос. Хлоя послала ему озадаченный взгляд, но Люцифер уставился в ответ, явно не собираясь отступать. 

— Это какая-то игра? — спросила она. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься устроить правду или действие? 

Напарник не фыркнул, не рассмеялся, не вступил в пикировку. 

— Нет, детектив. Никаких игр, никаких фокусов, только не теперь. Я серьезно. Если бы ты могла получить все, что только пожелаешь, изменить что-то в своей жизни, в прошлом, настоящем или будущем, чего бы ты попросила? 

— Эм, — Хлоя запнулась, совершенно смешавшись от того, что Люцифер Денница даже не попытался воспользоваться шансом отпустить очередную скабрезность. — Даже не знаю. Мир во всем мире? 

— Что-то для тебя лично, пожалуйста.

— Строго говоря, мир во всем мире будет и для меня тоже. Но при чем тут это? Я не могу получить все, что пожелаю, не могу изменить прошлое или повлиять на будущее. Так какой тогда смысл? Что такое с тобой творится? 

Люцифер побарабанил пальцами по колену.

— Ты можешь хоть раз забыть о том, что возможно, а что нет, детектив? — спросил он с досадой, будто она упорствовала ему назло. — У тебя, конечно, меньше воображения, чем у всех людей, кого я знаю, но должна же ты чего-то желать. — Пауза. — А если не сосредоточиваться на чем-то одном? — Он огляделся с таким видом, будто надеялся найти подсказку. — Может, ты хочешь, чтобы твой отпрыск в будущем стал президентом? Отец свидетель, из нее выйдет кандидат получше нынешнего. Быть может, дом у моря, куда можно уехать в отпуск? Или чтобы тебе, при твоей работе, никогда ничего не грозило? — На последних словах его голос дрогнул, но что за интонация в нем проскользнула, Хлоя не могла понять. 

Она внимательно посмотрела на Люцифера. 

— Вряд ли Трикс захочет стать президентом — разве что Марса. Дом у моря есть у матери, так что, если будет нужно, я просто могу ей позвонить. А полной безопасности при моей работе быть не может, Люцифер. На ней не рискуют только те, кто перебирает бумажки. К тому же я не лезу на рожон без крайней необходимости. И ты это знаешь. 

— А если тебе гарантированно ничто не сможет повредить… и расследования при этом останутся? 

— Так не бывает. — Хлоя поставила опустевшую кружку, стукнув донышком о деревянный пол, и подалась вперед, стараясь лучше вглядеться в его лицо в огненных отблесках. — Никогда тебя таким не видела. Что с тобой такое? Это… — Она запнулась на мгновение, прежде чем торопливо продолжить: — Это как-то связано со смертью твоего брата? 

Люцифер дернулся, как от удара. Он отвернулся, но Хлоя успела заметить, как в его глазах коротким проблеском алого мелькнуло отразившееся в них пламя. 

— Люцифер? — настойчиво окликнула она, уже протянув руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча, и замерла. — Мне ты можешь рассказать.

— Нет, детектив. — Тот весь напрягся и по-прежнему старательно не встречался с ней взглядом. — Дело не в Уриэле. Точнее не совсем в нем. Не только в нем. 

— Так в чем тогда? 

— Я знаю, ты не хочешь верить, что та авария была не случайностью, а попыткой тебя убрать, как и то, что Кимо притащил пушку в ресторан. 

— Потому что так оно и есть, — твердо возразила она. 

— Видишь? — С какой-то нечеловеческой грацией напарник поднялся на ноги и заходил перед огнем взад-вперед. — Вот именно поэтому рассказать тебе я не могу. Только не об этом. Но ты хотя бы позволила отвезти вас с дочерью сюда, вместо того, чтобы дожидаться дома, не явятся ли шестерки Манчини, пока Мэйзикин отрывается с моим братом, — горько проговорил он.

Хлоя нахмурилась, потеряв мысль. 

— Нам ведь и прежде случалось рисковать жизнью, Люцифер. Мы попадали под пули. И всегда справлялись.

Тот рывком повернулся к ней и застыл, напрягшись всем телом.

— Но что если — детектив, что если — ты сможешь рассчитывать на большее? Если одно желание, всего-то одно, и тебе, твоему отпрыску, да черт возьми, даже детективу Кретину, если захочешь, больше ничто никогда не будет угрожать? Что тогда? 

— Люцифер, я не верю в чудеса, — покачала она головой. — Работать в полиции и быть матерью значит быть реалистом. Я не мечтаю о несбыточном, тружусь, чтобы добиться того, что получится, и стараюсь не убиваться из-за того, что мне никогда не светит. 

Люцифер досадливо рыкнул, отвернулся и уставился в пламя, опершись ладонями о каминную полку. 

Хлоя попыталась разрядить обстановку. Сочельник же на дворе, в конце концов. 

— А что насчет тебя? Чего бы ты хотел больше всего на свете? 

Он крепче стиснул каминную полку и промолчал.

— Ну же, Люцифер. — Поднявшись с дивана, она встала рядом, окунувшись в нестерпимый жар. — Баш на баш, так? Что тебе нужно для счастья? 

Выпрямившись, он повернулся к ней. На лице напарника обосновалось то самое ехидное выражение, бывшее верным сигналом, что сейчас он выдаст очередную скабрезность, но в глазах по-прежнему таилось напряжение.

— Чего еще мне желать? У меня чудесная жизнь, детектив. Мне принадлежит самый известный клуб в городе. Женщины — и мужчины — сами спешат ко мне в постель. Ну, с одним исключением. — Он с шутливым намеком изогнул бровь. 

— Для счастья, Люцифер. Не для секса, к которому ты забодал все сводить. 

— Чего ты хочешь от дьявола, милая? Я не могу не… — Он приставил ко лбу указательные пальцы и осклабился, страшно довольный собой, однако за этим фасадом все так же сквозила нервозность. 

— Счастье, Люцифер. Я о нем говорю. Это ведь совершенно другое. И ты не ответил на вопрос. 

— А я знаю, чего мне хочется! — вклинилась между ними Трикси. 

Люцифер неловко отшатнулся, и от того, чтобы приземлиться прямо в камин его спасла только схватившаяся за каминную полку рука. Хлоя присела перед дочерью на корточки.

— И чего же, мартышка? 

— Нашу елочку. — Та продемонстрировала рисунок. Почти весь лист заняла огромная ель, украшенная звездами, разноцветными шарами и карамельными тросточками. Под ней разместилась целая компания. Себя Хлоя опознала по светлому хвостику, Дэна по растрепанным волосам, а Трикси — по широкой ухмылке и крохотному росту. Рядом было еще трое. Один человечек держал что-то, смахивающее на нож, на втором была вроде бы круглая шапочка, а последний красовался в одной жилетке и мог похвастаться красным, как у черта, хвостом. 

— Очень здорово. — Хлоя развернула листок к Люциферу, который вскинул ладони, но все же удостоил его коротким взглядом. — А это Аменадиэль?

— Ага! — Трикси прислонила рисунок к диванной спинке, но к окну не вернулась и задумчиво посмотрела на мать широко распахнутыми глазами. — Жалко, что елки не будет. Как же тогда Санта нас отыщет? 

Хлоя крепко ее обняла.

— Он нас найдет где угодно, милая, — заверила она. — Только парочке тяжелых подарков придется подождать тебя дома, ладно? 

— Ладно. — Та притиснулась крепче. — Но без елки все равно грустно. 

Люцифер неуютно кашлянул.

— В шкафу хозяйской спальни валяется какая-то блескучая ерунда, в юности, возможно, бывшая елочными игрушками, — сообщил он, покосившись на рисунок. — Гирлянды, правда, ни одна инспекция не одобрит, с них станется устроить пожар. Но парочку, наверное, можно намотать на ту ель снаружи. Если хоть одна работает, конечно. 

Сердце окатило теплом, и полыхающий камин был здесь совершенно ни при чем. А вот напарник, пытающийся вывернуться из объятий вклещившегося в него ребенка — очень даже. 

— А тебе точно хочется снова вылезать на мороз? У тебя хоть куртка просохла? 

Люцифер, стоило Трикси оторваться от него и вприпрыжку унестись в спальню за обещанными гирляндами, неловко передернул плечами и отряхнул брючины, будто смахивал с них соринки или кошачьи волосы. 

— Не умру же я от холода. Все еще бессмертный. По большей части, я думаю. 

Как оказалось, гирлянды, чей возраст определить не представлялось возможным, перепутались в натуральный гордиев узел, в котором нашли пристанище провода с лампочками всех цветов, размеров и форм, но только по одному каждого вида. Трикси сияла так, будто обнаружила целый клад. Хлоя втайне надеялась, что они в итоге не спалят дотла елку, дом и сарай в придачу. На то, чтобы стряхнуть хотя бы часть снега с пушистых лап и как следует обвить их разнородными гирляндами, ушел примерно час. Будучи самым высоким, Люцифер забрасывал провода наверх, где-то до середины ствола, действуя по указке Трикси, носившейся вокруг. До самой макушки добраться не получилось, но этот недостаток с лихвой окупался рвением (условным со стороны продрогшего Люцифера) и зашкаливающим количеством лампочек. Хлое, обнаружившей в сарае уличный удлинитель, а на стене у крыльца снаружи — розетку, выпала честь стать той, кто зажжет огни. 

Обосновавшись на каменных ступенях, они смотрели, как дерево, облитое лунным светом, вспыхивает десятками праздничных огоньков всех форм и расцветок.

Трикси с радостными воплями скакала вокруг елки в сверкающих лампочках секунд двадцать, а затем что-то щелкнуло, затрещало недовольно, и ель с домом на пару погрузились в черноту. 

— Ой, — выдала Трикси в упавшую темноту и захихикала. 

Щиток нашелся сразу за дверью, но на вид все предохранители были в норме. 

— Хах, — хмыкнула Хлоя. — Ну, у нас хотя бы есть камин и полно одеял. Нет, Люцифер, сейчас не настолько холодно, чтобы греться друг о друга. И нет, Трикси, объяснений не будет. На самом деле, тебе уже пора спать. 

Стремящийся отогреться напарник снова обосновался у огня, а Хлоя уложила Трикси в кровать, убедилась, что под несколькими одеялами дочь точно не продрогнет, наскоро рассказала ей сказку про Рудольфа и поцеловала в лоб, шепнув:

— Увидимся в Рождество.

Счастливая и усталая, Трикси зарылась в одеяла поглубже и повернулась на бок, проваливаясь в сон.

Когда Хлоя вернулась в здоровенную гостиную, Люцифер обнаружился на приступке у камина. Он сидел так близко к топке, что согнутую спину едва не облизывали огненные языки, и неотрывно таращился в телефон.

— Ждешь звонка? — Хлоя плюхнулась на край дивана, чувствуя, как по телу разливается приятная усталость. Жар от огня едва возможно было терпеть даже здесь, в паре футов. И как только Люцифер торчит к нему вплотную? — У тебя хотя бы связь ловит? У меня как-то не очень. 

— Вообще, я смотрел на время, — ответил тот и положил телефон на приступку с тем расчетом, чтобы видеть экран. 

— Думаешь, Санта явится ровно в полночь? — поддразнила Хлоя. — С нами он никогда не был пунктуальным. 

Ответа не последовало, и Хлоя долгую минуту смотрела на напарника, опустившего голову и сложившего ладони опущенных между коленей рук. 

— Эй, — мягко окликнула она. — Пенни за твои мысли? 

Люцифер откликнулся с явной неохотой.

— Я принимаю решение, детектив. То, на обдумывание которого… скажем так, времени ушло гораздо больше, чем вся твоя жизнь. Считай что вечность. 

— Ага. Ты ведь не сильно старше меня, если забыл. 

Вскинув голову, тот скривил губы в ехидной ухмылке.

— Можно рассказать тебе рождественскую сказку, детектив?

Вопрос озадачил, но и пробудил любопытство. Поерзав, Хлоя подобрала ноги на диван и устроилась поудобней. 

— Давай. Разве в сочельник может быть что-то лучше сказки? Хотя никогда бы не подумала, что ты из тех, кто станет их рассказывать.

— И это верно. — Люцифер оперся локтями о колени и нервно покрутил кольцо на пальце. — Моя сказка немного о другом, детектив. Могу поспорить, такой ты еще не слышала. Для людей Рождество прежде всего история рождения сына Господнего, надежда на перемены, особый дар всему человечеству. Но все далеко не так, как говорится в писании. Правда в том… — Он уставился на собственные руки. — Правда в том, что это не такой уж светлый, чистый и добрый праздник. Да и мало что в этом мире может таким считаться, мне ли не знать. 

Хлоя обхватила руками втащенную на колени декоративную подушку и оперлась о нее подбородком. Люцифер говорил, то и дело умолкая, от пляски огня за его спиной тени на лице двигались в причудливом танце, и на мгновение показалось, он и впрямь существо из адских глубин, саламандра, явившаяся из пламени специально для того, чтобы поведать ей какую-то историю. Чушь, сказала она себе. Детские сказочки. А Хлоя Деккер жила отнюдь не в сказочном мире и не верила в него, даже в ночь перед Рождеством. 

— Давным-давно один ангел разочаровался в том жребии, что для него выбрал Отец, — тихо, едва ли громче шепота, начал Люцифер. — Младший сын, бунтарь от рождения, которому была дана власть сотворять звезды, освещая вселенную, и который вечно был не в ладах с братьями и сестрами. Не нужны ему были эти дары, ни крылья, ни свет, ни предписанная в творении роль. Он потребовал, чтобы Отец дал ему то же, что даровал лишь своему последнему, самому совершенному из творений. Только человеку дано было свободно выбирать между добром и злом, мыслить и действовать независимо от установленных Отцом ограничений. И вот этого ангел страстно желал для самого себя. 

— Свободы воли? — уточнила Хлоя, когда он замолк. 

— Да. Но она не была предназначена для бессмертных детей, лишь для тех, чей срок конечен. Когда к требованиям не прислушались, сын поднял в Серебряном Граде мятеж, и в надлежащий срок был наказан за свою наглость. 

Люцифер продолжал говорить, а Хлоя видела, как его тело, несмотря на яростное пламя за спиной, сотрясает дрожь. 

— Итак, восставший ангел пал, был изгнан из чертогов Отца и низвергнут в место им совершенно противоположное. Туда, где нет ничего, кроме тьмы, красных песков и голого камня, где полчища тех, кому не повезло стать удачным творением, грызутся с другими, кому не повезло еще больше. И вместе с заточением он получил требуемое. Получил свободу воли, а к ней в довесок кое-что еще, чего не желал совершенно: собственные владения. Отныне и навсегда он становился владыкой над теми, кто, как и он, имел несчастье пользоваться той волей, и на собственном опыте был должен узнать, отчего Отец разочаровался в своем эксперименте. Когда грешные души хлынули в Ад, падшему ангелу осталось лишь наблюдать весь ужас последствий свободного выбора и карать. 

Опаленный, презираемый собратьями ангел превратился в Дьявола. Палача тех, кто избрал зло, променял свободу на муки и алчность. Поначалу это казалось оправданным. Люди приняли бесценнейший из даров и извратили его. Но шли века, и в какой-то момент он увидел, что в свободе воли, идущей рука о руку с неизбежным наказанием, что предписывает Отец, не пахнет никакой свободой. Эксперимент был обречен на провал с самого начала. Ложные надежды, обман точно такой же, как сыр в мышеловке. 

Горечь в его голосе мешалась с ядом, гневом с отвращением напополам. 

— В глубинах Ада я… тот ангел, первый из падших, сгорал от ярости. И со временем, быть может, в благодарность за службу, — последнее слово он выплюнул, искривившись в оскале, — Отец дал ему поблажку. Для Дьявола она стала лишним ударом, послаблением, на контрасте с которым наказание становилось еще больнее из-за крупицы надежды. — Замолкнув, он судорожно вздохнул. 

Хлоя пересела ближе, вдруг осознав, что теперь ей попросту необходимо узнать все до конца.

— Что это было?

Во взгляде, направленном на нее, снова мелькнуло отражение пламени, рыже-алый проблеск в темных зрачках.

— Ровно на одну ночь земного года Дьявол может отказаться от роли палача и стать ангелом, каким был когда-то. Дата не единожды менялась в ходе веков, но вот уже две тысячи лет это сочельник. 

Он снова бросил взгляд на телефон, чтобы узнать время.

— В эту ночь, одну из всех, Дьявол может даровать чудо истерзанной душе, исполнить ровно одно желание, полностью и до конца, приняв на себя все последствия его исполнения. Душа продолжит существование, даже не подозревая о случившемся, получит желаемое, но не будет ничем ему обязана. Даже не узнает, что ее путь теперь иной. 

_Если бы ты могла получить все, что угодно — независимо от того, что диктуют реальность и история, — чего бы ты пожелала?_

— Конец? — В глубине сердца обитала уверенность, что нет. 

Люцифер снова длинно вздохнул.

— Почти. Видишь ли, детектив, Дьяволу этот дар был не нужен. Он счел его издевкой, напоминанием об утраченном. К тому же, какой из душ в Аду можно доверить такую ценность? А вдруг кто-то пожелает, чтобы не стало больше Ада или Рая, а то и попросит, чтобы самого Дьявола никогда не существовало на свете? — Пауза. — Может, к этому и стоило подтолкнуть.

— Нет, — невольно вырвалось у Хлои. 

Люцифер вдруг выпрямился и протянул к ней дрожащую руку. Когда она вложила в нее свою ладонь, он потянул, поднимая Хлою с дивана, притянул ближе, и в смотрящих на нее сверху вниз глазах была тяжесть целых эпох. 

— Но Дьявол покинул Ад. Воспользовался свободой воли и отрубил себе крылья. Однако, когда он наконец разобрался, как может плюнуть в лицо всевидящему ублюдку, обнаружилось, что есть на свете душа, чье желание он готов исполнить.

Хлоя кивнула с таким видом, будто хоть что-то поняла. Точно все услышанное не было всего лишь мрачной сказкой, от которой перехватило дыхание, а стены жаркой, кажущейся чуждой комнаты словно сомкнулись теснее. 

— Детектив, ты… ты можешь пожелать безопасности для себя и своей дочери. Чтобы никогда не было ни Пальметто, ни Малькольма. Изменить что-то в твоем браке или детстве, или… — Он сглотнул. — Или вернуть отца. Что бы ни изменилось, что бы ни случилось дальше, для тебя все будет только к лучшему. Это Дьявол тебе обещает твердо. 

Глаза защипало от пробужденных словами картин, которые Хлоя тщательно запихивала поглубже. Заплаканное лицо Трикси в ангаре. Ласковый смех отца за завтраком. Они с Дэном рука в руке у алтаря, и больше, больше. Воспоминание за воспоминанием, возможность за возможностью захлестнули с головой, поднимая целую бурю чувств и заставив пошатнуться. Несбывшиеся надежды, утраченные мечты и вечная неопределенность. Пальцы Люцифера, слишком горячие, не дали ей упасть, и Хлоя уткнулась лицом в его рубашку. 

— Детектив? Осталась всего минута. — Голос доносился из страшной дали: глухое эхо среди древних камней, которым поклонялись язычники. — Пожалуйста. 

Она натужно сглотнула.

— Что… что мне… 

— Закрой глаза.

Веки опустились, точно невозможно было не подчиниться этому требованию.

— Загадай желание молча. Мне не обязательно его слышать. Но ты должна попытаться верить.

И Хлоя послушалась. 

Пока в мозгу всплывало слово за словом, лицо обхватили ладони. Теплые, ласковые и против всех ожиданий твердые и непоколебимые, как само время. Кончики гладких пальцев загрубели от клавиш рояля. Когда губы Люцифера коснулись ее губ легчайшим из прикосновений, Хлоя подалась навстречу. В поцелуе не было никакой настойчивости, и разбившийся о губы выдох казался молитвой. 

Тело обдало мурашками с головы до пят, по нему прокатилась дрожь, будто от порыва холода, предчувствия неземной радости или блаженства, которое еще только предстоит испытать. Ахнув, Хлоя распахнула глаза и увидела, что Люцифер отвернулся, закрыв лицо руками. Она попыталась позвать его по имени, но голос не шел из пересохшего горла, и пришлось сглотнуть, прогоняя ощущение, что его обдало суховеем, прежде чем попробовать снова.

— Л-Люцифер? 

— Побудь здесь, детектив, — откликнулся тот хрипло, отвернулся и неловко зашагал к выходу. — Дай мне минуту, чтобы… только минуту… 

Опустив голову, он вынырнул за темный порог, не захлопнув дверь.

Хлынувший внутрь морозный воздух заставил опомниться.

Это все духота. Духота из-за чересчур жаркого пламени, вот она и забылась. Хлоя готова была поклясться, что между ними только что произошло нечто странное (нечто совершенно невозможное и невозможно прекрасное), но, разумеется, все это безумие и самообман, под стать самому Люциферу. Увлекшись рассказом, она позволила ему… подумать только! — сорвать поцелуй! Такой, какого от него не ожидала совершенно. Нежный и целомудренный, и все же… Коснувшись губ, она уставилась на дверной проем.

Люцифер обнаружился на крыльце. Прислонившись к перилам, он смотрел в чернильное небо над древесными верхушками, и что бы ни выбило почву у него из-под ног, он явно пришел в себя. Шагнув ближе, Хлоя пихнула его в бок и уставилась во двор за безмолвной елью. Несколько минут они простояли в тишине, выдыхая паркий воздух, а затем Хлоя собралась с духом. 

— А я все гадала, сделаешь ты так или нет.

Тот бросил на нее внимательный взгляд.

— Сделаю что, детектив? 

— Знаешь, не нужно было сочинять никаких сказок в оправдание, — продолжила она с горечью, которой на самом деле не ощущала. Да что такое она творит? Отвергала все его авансы почти два года кряду — а теперь? 

— Оправдание чего? — озадачился тот.

Хлоя прикусила губу и решилась. Повернувшись к Люциферу, она привстала на носочки, притянула к себе за воротник.

— Вот этого, дурачок. — И прижалась к его губам.

На краткий миг Люцифер оцепенел. Затем расслабился, приникая всем телом, скользнул руками к плечам и жадно ответил. Лишь затем, чтобы отпрянуть прежде, чем она смогла углубить поцелуй. Глаза у него были дикие, дыхание сбилось.

— Детектив, поверь, я хочу этого больше всего на свете, но… я не могу.

Хлоя пораженно уставилась в ответ.

— Что? Почему? 

— Так будет нечестно. — В отчаянии, он взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы. — Линда говорит, надо просто тебе показать, чтобы ты знала и могла выбирать сама. 

— Эм, но я ведь уже выбрала, разве неясно? 

Помотав головой, он лихорадочно продолжил:

— Поверить не могу, что говорю это. Детектив, ты не знаешь всего, хотя я пытался объяснить. Не знаешь, кто я такой. Что я натворил.

— Так объясни! — почти выкрикнула она зло в застывший морозный воздух. — Люцифер, какого черта? Почему ты не можешь мне ничего рассказать? И не загадками и сказками! 

— Вот в том и дело. — Тот скрестил руки на груди в попытке отгородиться. — Сколько раз я тебе повторял, но ты не веришь. А показать так, как показал своему психологу, я, честно, не могу. Тем более здесь, в этой глуши. А если ты перепугаешься и решишь, что вам с Беатрис лучше сбежать? Что тогда? 

— Я никуда не сбегу, Люцифер. 

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, детектив. И хотя шестерки Манчини едва ли сюда явятся, тащиться несколько миль по снегу, боясь, что за тобой по пятам гонится сам Дьявол — нельзя подвергать такому человека, которого… нельзя подвергать тебя. Или твоего ребенка.

Хлоя прислонилась к стене дома, стукнувшись затылком о заледеневшие бревна. Почему с Люцифером всегда так сложно? 

— Погоди. Ты сказал, что душа, загадавшая желание, даже не узнает, что его загадала. Как так получается? 

Тот нахмурился, озадаченный столь резкой сменой темы.

— По завершении сделки душа обо всем забудет, — наконец ответил он. — Впрочем, не могу утверждать наверняка — никогда не пробовал. И уж тем более не с живым человеком. Наверное, во сне часть этой ночи или она вся испарится из твоей памяти. — Темные глаза расширились, когда он понял, к чему она клонит.

— Что ж, Линда считает, что тебе нужно мне что-то показать. Сеансы с ней тебе на пользу, и она твой друг. Так может, стоит к ней прислушаться? Покажи мне.

— Нет, не стоит.

— Если ты действительно Дьявол, я все равно забуду, верно?

— Детектив, это дурная мысль. — Но за неуверенностью в голосе пробивалась решимость, а на лице мелькнул проблеск надежды.

— Что бы в тебе ни было дьявольского, — надавила она, не собираясь отступать, — обещаю, я справлюсь. Черт возьми, ты доверился мне настолько, что сказал загадать желание. Так почему не можешь довериться в этом? 

Люцифер воздел палец.

— Подожди меня здесь, детектив. — И устремился в дом, через минуту вернувшись и протянув ей ключи от седана. 

— Это зачем? 

Тот тряхнул рукой.

— Путь к отступлению. 

— Не нужен он мне. — Но напарник упрямо совал ей ключи, так что пришлось вздохнуть и убрать их в карман джинсов. — Ладно. Что еще?

— Где твой пистолет? Ты должна была его захватить.

— В моем пальто и там останется. Мне не нужен пистолет, Люцифер! — крикнула она в спину напарнику, который снова нырнул в темноту гостиной. Выйдя наружу, он протянул ей пальто, и когда Хлоя отказалась забирать предложенное, перекинул его через перила с ней рядом.

— Пусть хотя бы будет у тебя под рукой. Ну же, детектив, сделай такое одолжение. 

Вынув кобуру с пистолетом, она положила ее поверх пальто.

— Доволен? Я при оружии и могу в любой момент уехать. И чтобы ты знал, все это полное безумие. 

Люцифер спустился вниз, прохрустев ботинками по сковавшему снег насту, и повернулся к ней.

— Пожалуйста, помни, что я тебе никогда не лгал и не собираюсь лгать сейчас. Если после этого ты прикажешь убираться, я подчинюсь. Не стану ничего спрашивать, не буду возмущаться. Понимаешь? Тебе совершенно ничего не грозит.

— Я в курсе… — начала она.

Люцифер остановил ее, взмахнув рукой. 

— Надо было сказать все это Линде. Поступить иначе. Я пытаюсь сделать все правильно, лишь бы ты это вынесла. 

Хлоя вздохнула.

— Люцифер. Я поняла. Все нормально, правда. 

Отвернувшись, он зашагал дальше в лунном свете и почти растворился в тени громадной ели, которой так и не суждено было украситься на Рождество. Когда он снова подал голос, тот был иным, глубоким, и в нем прокатывался отзвук зимних гроз. 

— Прежде, чем стать Дьяволом, детектив, я был тем, кто приносит свет. И может быть, хотя бы отчасти, я все еще им остался. 

Он воздел руки в темноту, и внезапно в них оказалось звездное сияние. Бледно-голубой огонь, пролившийся с небес точно по приказу, стекал по его ладоням, и облизывал пальцы, и завивался вихрями, он изгибался штормовой волной и плевался крохотными протуберанцами в промерзший воздух. С широкой улыбкой на лице, озарившемся давно забытым восторгом, Люцифер Денница согнул пальцы, обхватывая этот свет, изменяя и подчиняя его своей воле точными, уверенными жестами того, кто некогда повелевал целыми галактиками. Наконец он легонько подул на ладони, и сорвавшееся с них сияние рассыпалось на мириады огоньков. Они усыпали еловые лапы от земли и до самой макушки. Дерево озарилось неземной красотой, горело, но не сгорало, точно кусочек ночного неба, полного крохотных звезд. 

Хлоя не могла отвести от него взгляд.

В глазах повернувшегося к ней Люцифера горело адское пламя. 

— Ой, — раздалось сзади негромко и восторженно. Сонно моргавшая Трикси застыла на пороге, уставившись на ель в бледном огне. — Какая красота! 

Крохотная ручка, все еще теплая от одеял, ухватила Хлою за пальцы, выдернув из оцепенения, и дочка потянула ее за собой на снег.

Несколько шагов Хлоя проковыляла на неверных ногах, поскользнувшись на ледяной корке. Когда Люцифер, оказавшийся рядом невероятно быстро, подхватил ее, не давая упасть, его глаза снова были непроницаемо темны, и в них сквозила тревога. 

— Детектив? С тобой… все хорошо? 

Вцепившись в его локоть, точно так же, как по дороге вечером, она смогла совладать с собой.

— Вот это я понимаю световое представление. — Шутка пропала втуне, но голос, к изумлению Хлои, не дрогнул. — Все как тогда, с пакетом крови, когда Трикси похитили? Заранее пригнал сюда команду фокусников? 

Каким будет ответ, она знала прежде, чем тот прозвучал.

— Нет, детектив.

С самого начала. Все, что она видела, и чему могла найти подходящее объяснение или попросту отмахнуться. Все было правдой, как он и утверждал. Люцифер действительно Дьявол. Ее напарник — Дьявол. Падший ангел. Сын Господа, в которого она не верила. Дьявол привез сюда их с дочерью, чтобы уберечь от бандитов. Спасал ее и прежде. Спас Трикси. Умер и ему «стало лучше». А сегодня даровал ей нечто, чего не давал никому прежде, и даже сделал все возможное, чтобы у ее дочери все-таки была рождественская елка.

Быть может, и к лучшему, что она не верила в Бога. В детстве ее успели познакомить с писанием, но в него явно вкралась ошибка. 

Хлоя улыбнулась, глядя в лицо своему Дьяволу и притянула его к себе. И в этот раз он не стал сопротивляться.

— Ого-о-о! — радостно заверещала Трикси, прыгавшая под усыпанными звездами лапами. — Мама с Люцифером целуются! И у нас лучшая елка в мире! 

 

________________________________________

 

Позже той ночью, когда бандиты Манчини подкрались к бревенчатому дому, там их ждало существо из худших кошмаров. На вид как человек, но его глаза горели алым огнем, а от рыка, казалось, могут расколоться многотонные ледники. Тень перед ним бежала по земле, как живая, вытягивая длинные пальцы, и в ее зловещей черноте померкли даже сверкавшие на громадной ели огоньки. Позабыв о ножах и пистолетах, без единого крика, ублюдки кинулись прочь, скатившись вниз по склону в разы и разы быстрее, чем взбирались, забились во внедорожник, и, наплевав на обледеневшую дорогу, рванули к городу на всей скорости, взбивая колесами снег, не в силах унять бешено молотящие сердца и клацая зубами так, будто промерзли насквозь и никогда больше не смогут согреться.

Позвонивший наутро Дэн едва спохватился, что нужно поздравить с Рождеством, и тут же приступил к невероятному рассказу о том, как пособники Манчини заявились в участок чуть ли не на рассвете. 

— Клянусь, у них были такие лица, будто они столкнулись с призраком будущего Рождества или еще чем-то эдаким, — сказал он пораженно. Через динамик голос казался далеким и тихим. — Наверное, накачались чем-то. В любом случае, теперь вся шайка под стражей, так что можете возвращаться! 

— Да уж возвращайся, — буркнула Мэйз позже, когда счастливая Трикси распотрошила небольшие подарки, заглотила порцию мюсли и убежала во двор возиться в снегу, пока есть такая возможность. — Без тебя все думают, что блестящую дребедень развесила я. Ты мне репутацию портишь, Деккер. Дуй-ка домой. 

— Скоро приедем, — пообещала Хлоя, сунув руки в карманы пальто. Несмотря на полыхающий в камине огонь, к утру дом, лишившийся электричества, порядком остыл. 

Люцифер с самого пробуждения хранил молчание. Только неохотно поздравил с Рождеством и постарался изобразить радость от пришедших из участка новостей. Его внешний вид был безупречен, будто он ночевал у себя в пентхаусе, даже костюм-тройка под наброшенной курткой выглядел как отглаженный. Но из-за этой несвойственной ему пасмурности он казался мрачным и, быть может, немного печальным. Плотнее завернувшись в куртку и скрестив на груди руки, чтобы согреться, он стоял на пороге рядом с Хлоей и смотрел, как Трикси бесится у подножия громадной ели. Темные ветви над детской головой поблескивали золотом в утренних лучах. Обвившие их провода перегоревшей гирлянды провисли под ледяной коркой и примерзли к хвое, безжизненные и пустые. День прогревался, и с них срывалась то одна, то другая капля, оставляя на снегу свой след. 

— Люцифер! Люцифер! — позвала Трикси, скачущая у елки. — Пошли делать снежных ангелов! 

Хлоя заметила, как тот поморщился.

Дочка подыскала себе сугроб, развернулась к дому лицом и подпрыгнула, махая руками Люциферу. 

— Смотри! Все очень-очень просто! Выбираешь себе хорошее местечко, распахиваешь крылья, — широко улыбнувшись, она раскинула руки, — и падаешь! 

Когда она плюхнулась на спину, показывая, что надо делать, у Люцифера вырвалось глухое, болезненное ворчание. Не глядя на ребенка, радостно взбивавшего руками снег, он порылся в карманах и выудил сигарету. Зажигалка упрямо прыскала искрами, отказываясь работать, и он раздраженно замахнулся, готовясь швырнуть ее прочь, но Хлоя перехватила его руку, вынула вредную вещицу из пальцев и чиркнула, затеплив над ней крохотный огонек. 

— Держи, — тихо сказала она, протягивая ее Люциферу.

Тот прикурил. Его руки чуть заметно дрожали, а на лице смешались отвращение со стыдом пополам, но была и благодарность тоже. Кончик сигареты вспыхнул алым, когда тот глубоко затянулся и выдохнул в морозный воздух облачко дыма и пара. 

Взяв Люцифера под руку, Хлоя притянула его ближе, что заработало ей чуть удивленный взгляд. Но отстраняться он не стал.

— Знаешь, — начала она, — мне кажется, я помню, как ты вчера рассказывал удивительную сказку. Что-то про сочельник и, конечно же, про Дьявола. 

Он уклончиво хмыкнул и снова поднес сигарету к губам.

— Только конец у нее, по-моему, был грустный. Странно для рождественской сказки, — продолжила она, уютно прислонившись головой к плечу и получив еще один озадаченный взгляд. — Как там было? Душа, чье желание исполнил Дьявол, ничего об этом не вспомнит. Ведь он же Дьявол, а значит, добро не его стезя. 

— Да, детектив, — устало откликнулся Люцифер. — Я помню. Может, пора уже выдвигаться? Этим утром здесь на удивление холодно, а до твоей машины еще идти и идти. 

— Вот только, — проговорила она, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. — Вот только, что если душа пожелает счастья самому Дьяволу? И исполнение желания значит, что ей нельзя ничего забыть.

Плечо под ее рукой застыло, будто его сковал тот же лед, что и ель, и гирлянду, и выпавший снег. Хлоя сжала пальцы чуть крепче, потерлась о куртку щекой и подняла взгляд на Люцифера.

В ответном взгляде темных глаз плескалась настороженность и мучительная надежда.

— Детектив… — В обычно мягком голосе, которым он владел столь искусно, пробежала трещина. — Хлоя?..

— С Рождеством, Люцифер, — просто сказала она и улыбнулась.


End file.
